Clover's Thoughts
by WintersJacobin
Summary: Thoughts of a certain monster that everyone hates. I really love this movie and I can't wait for 10 Cloverfield Lane to come out. Please enjoy :)


Clover arose from the sea, much after the time that a satellite woke him

It was MAY, 22 2008

Clover had awoke looking for his mom

'Mom where are you?' He thought in his mind

After looking for well over an hour, he started to get worried

' If mom can't hear me, I will just use my roar to call her'

He used his roar

He waited

No effect

He did it over again twice, even four times

But no one came for him

"Mom? He thought again. He was far too young to speak at this point, but could think perfectly well

It was at this point where he stared to cry

"MOM!? Where are you?!" He screamed in his mind

He hated being away from his mom, his only source of protection at his age but knew if he was going to get anywhere in finding her that he would need to calm down

In an effort to calm himself down, clover walked through the sea trying to figure out where he was

He took only a couple steps until he saw the Statue of Liberty

He was in Manhattan

He was home

At this point, clover was starving

He hadn't eaten for a day

'Hmm maybe this wouldn't be so bad' he thought to himself

He took the Statue of Liberty's head and tried to eat it

He popped it in his mouth and suddenly threw it far away from him

' That was disgusting!' He thought with anger the bad taste still in his mouth

'Well, I need to eat somehow" he thought frustrated

He thought for a moment

He was in a city wasn't he?

And city's were filled with these creatures called humans, right?

At first, clover pondered the idea about eating others

He didn't want to hurt anybody, but he was really hungry

He needed to eat

And if humans were the only thing in sight

Then let it be

By the time clover had reached the heart of Manhattan he had eaten about a few hundred people

To him, they tasted Great like whale meat, which he had eaten dozens of time before

Just when he turned to go back in the sea he was hit by something

" OW! He thought in pain " what was that?!"

Before he had time to run he was hit with more of these

He roared in pain

What were those things?

Before he knew it, he saw helicopters flying over head

Army helicopters

And the answer came to him, like a eureka moment

' There bombs' he thought

'They're bombing me'

After clover had escaped from the bombing he noticed that he was lost

He used his roar to call his mom again

Maybe she would come now

But just like last time, there was no answer

Clover had stared to break down again, this time not crying because he missed her

But because he was angry at her

He knew where he was but never had been in Manhattan before

These sights, sounds, and the smells of fear coming from the humans was new to him

He was scared

And she DID NOT COME

'Fine mom, abandon me' he thought this time in extreme anger

' I hate you' he thought, knowing that he absolutely didn't

Clover had been in manthan for hours now

Needless to say, he was VERY tired

All he wanted to do was to get back in the sea

That cold and unforgiving sea which he called home

But the humans weren't letting him

At this point, he had destroyed the city out of rage

It barley looked recognizable to him now

As he was hit by another bomb he knocked down a rescue helicopter which was holding four people

'Just let me go home' he begged to no one as he was hit by another string of bombs

At this point nothing matter anymore

His mom, the city, the humans

They didn't matter

Clover had become so filled with anger that he killed everybody trying to make his way back home

He couldn't even think anymore

He couldn't calm himself now

He was just anger

After a while, he noticed that the bombed they used to hit him became stronger

Maybe it could even kill him

At this point he had reached a park

The destruction to the city now was irreversible

There was no city anymore

There at the park he noticed three humans running from him

He had taken one from the group and bitten him in half, eating his guts in the process

The siren that was sounding became extremely irritating to him

What was that siren for?

He didn't know

By now the anger inside him consumed him completely

But he could think now

Just when he was going to hide under another bridge from the last couple of bombs

He heard a warning

"HAMMER DOWN PROTOCOL is in effect, the city of Manhattan will be nuked within 3 minutes...' A man said over a loud buzzer

"God, help us all." He finished, and silence followed afterwards.

After hearing this the anger in him suddenly shifted to extreme fear

He needed to get out of the city NOW

But he was miles away from the sea and

Even though he was fast, he could never make it there in time

Clover had chosen to remain under the bridge for his last moments

' Mom, I don't hate you' he thought with guilt and sorrow

' I was just scared that you weren't here with me, I tried to find you'

'... And in the process I had destroyed a city'

Clover began to cry again

His mother didn't teach him to be this way

She always said to be kind to the humans and to never take a human life

Ever

She always teached him to be loving and to erase all hatred inside him

And he did the complete opposite

Maybe he did deserve to die

Clover mentally smiled at the memory

With only a few seconds to go he had wrapped his arms around himself, much like his mother would do when she would rock him to sleep, and mentally began to sing a lullaby to himself

"HAMMER DOWN PROTOCOL with proceed in 10..9...8..7...6..5..4..3..2...1"

Clover had shut his eyes tightly when the nuclear bomb finally made its way to the ground

Based off the events of the movie CLOVERFIELD


End file.
